


you will

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: Black eyes, Red Lighting [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Dark Past, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Sorry?, Teen Romance, Whumptober 2019, bart's....kinda messed up, its late tho, takes place during final battle in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: "You took....everything from me!"Black Beetle took a step back, the Ambassador eyes widening as he did so. "I don't even know who you are!" He shouted back, and Bart smirked, eyes turning black and red like they did before."You will."
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Series: Black eyes, Red Lighting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377946
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	you will

**Author's Note:**

> MY GOD!
> 
> Bart should've gotten a better fight scene at the final battle in season 2. He should've gotten his revenge for what the REACH did to the Earth and his family. He should've gotten to fucking DESTROY those monsters for what they did.
> 
> Anyways, I REALLY wanna see Bart's past, like, it's the ONE THING I wanna see in Young Justice at any time. Be it the team goes back in time and goes to Bart's past or in flashbacks, honestly I would prefer flashbacks. But, I also wanna see how the team would react.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy, I guess.

"Beetle," Ambassador said, smirking as he watched Jaime struggle to stand. "Kill the meat and find the Scarab a new host." Black grumbled, his fists shifting into that of a plasma cannon.

Jaime hissed and tried standing, his side that was now bleeding, trying to heal itself with the help of Khaji Da. "Shit, shit, shit," He murmured as Black began to march closer. "Hurry, Khaji! Call one of the others!

_I am trying Jaime Reyes,_ The Scarab said, sounding as panicked as he did. _Your wound will take a full three minutes to heal, that is too long. Your teammates are occupied around you if you haven't noticed, you will-_

A yell came from above them and all three of them looked up, eyes widening as a figure came bounding down from the sky.

Bart slammed onto the ground, creating a dent in the floor, raising his head up slowly, the team could see how black and red his eyes were. Red lighting was electrifying all around him and he had the nastiest glare they had ever seen.

He looked fucking _murderous._

_"You_ took._..everything_ from me."

Black Beetle took a step back, the Ambassador eyes widening as he did so. "I don't even know who you are!" He shouted back, and Bart smirked, eyes turning black and red like they did before.

_"You will."_

The Ambassador paused for a moment before he smiled, began laughing manically. "Your the meat from the future!" He shouted. "You must've come back for a reason, didn't you, little speedster? Let me guess," He inhaled loudly. "We _won._ We take over your planet and kill _all_ the little heroes. We reign _supreme!"_

Bart was expressionless.

The Ambassador continued. _"That's_ why you came back. To try and stop us. Sorry to say, _meat,_ but you can't stop destiny!"

Bart scoffed, hands firing up with red and orange lighting. "If it was destiny, then how am I here? If it was destiny for you to take over, then _destiny_ wouldn't have allowed me to succeed in creating the time machine. _Destiny_ wouldn't have allowed me to live all those thirteen years in hell, _destiny_ would've _killed me_."

The Ambassador frowned.

"You took my brother away from me," Bart said, clenching his fists. "You distorted him into something he was not. I had to fight him. But, he would've won if it wasn't for the speed force saving me."

"Let me kill this _meat,_ Ambassador," Black said, growling, but the Ambassador raised a hand, glaring at the speedster.

"No, let the meat continue. I want to hear what he has to say before we kill him and take over his stupid planet." He then smirked. "Better yet, we get the meat over there on mode and make the speedster his _slave_."

The team's eyes widened.

Jaime's breath hitched.

Bart just laughed.

"I've been through worse," He said, stepping forward. "Yes, I was once that thing's slave. I have been sold, like cattle, raped, _and_ defiled." Bart turned around to look at Jaime who's eyes had tears in them, guilty for what his lover had been put through. The speedster smiled, turning back around. "Do you know, what kept me standing through all those years in exile?" He paused.

"Faith. Not in any Gods. Not in, _myths_ and _legends._ In _myself."_ Bart's eyes got darker as he glared at the Ambassador and Beetle. "So, if you really believe that's it's your destiny to conquer this planet, then you are a _fool."_ He then chuckled darkly. "And, to repay you for everything you've done to hurt me and others,"

His smiled turned malicious, head tilting.

"I'm going to _kill_ you, _right now_."


End file.
